


Scratch the Itch

by yuuri_ebooks



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_ebooks/pseuds/yuuri_ebooks
Summary: “Galo?” Lio whispers, his eyes slowly opening to look at the handsome man beside him.“Yeah?”“I’m horny.” Lio states matter-of-factly, completely blowing Galo out of his soft and gentle haze.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	Scratch the Itch

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MPREG OKAY. Also idk how Lio got pregnant, don't ask because I just don't know. No lore here, just porn. 
> 
> This is very self-indulgent and the lack of pregnant Lio in this fandom was appalling. Here's some pregnant Lio going to pound town, enjoy!

“Hey Squirt, stop kicking daddy. Kick me instead, see? You feel me, right here?” Galo presses his mouth against the soft curve of Lio’s belly, talking to their baby who has been using Lio’s spleen as a punching bag for hours. He rubs his face lovingly against the bump, whispering softly while Lio lays back with his eyes closed, finally beginning to feel a little relief from their unborn kickboxer. He feels a small flutter against his cheek.

“Oh my god! Lio, they heard me! Oh who's a good baby?” Galo coos, kissing Lio’s stomach incessantly. Lio cracks his eyes and looks down fondly, brushing his hands through Galo’s blue wisps at the back of his head. He hopes the baby has his smile, Lio adores that big dopey grin Galo gets whenever he talks to their baby. 

“Squirt loves your voice, almost as much as they love kicking the shit out of my organs.” He sighs, moving further up the bed to support his back against the pillows. Galo has been talking to his bump since they got into bed, his hands like magnets to the swell of Lio’s stomach. It’s like Galo just can’t get enough of the fact that there’s a baby in there, that will eventually come out and look and act like them. The thought is both stupidly exciting and terrifying all at once. 

“Do you think they will have blue hair? Oh, oh, or my nose?” Galo babbles, looking up at Lio as he continues to rub his stomach, “Uhm, actually, I hope they have your nose, your nose is as cute as a button and crinkles when you sneeze.”

Lio glares at him, “I hope they have my brains, because otherwise they will be as foolish as you.” 

“Our baby will definitely be very passionate, they will have a double burning soul,” Galo slides back up the bed to Lio’s side, tucking a piece of hair that fell out of Lio’s small ponytail behind his ear, “I mean having two dad’s who are as intense as us, they almost have to.” 

Lio leans his head against Galo’s shoulder, shutting his eyes while nodding in affirmation. Galo has noticed that he hadn't been sleeping well, and the dark circles under his eyes are enough for Galo to know not to bother him whenever he gets a moment to doze without the baby keeping him awake. So he continues to pet his hair back, admiring the dewiness of his pale complexion and the slight dusting of a blush high on his cheekbones. Pregnancy has almost made him glow, Galo thinks. He has voiced it on many occasions, only for Lio to smack him on the arm and turn away quickly, his face turning red as a tomato. 

“Galo?” Lio whispers, his eyes slowly opening to look at the handsome man beside him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m horny.” Lio states matter-of-factly, completely blowing Galo out of his soft and gentle haze. His blush deepens as Lio leans up to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to Galo’s cupid’s bow, his body moving closer and closer against Galo’s chest.  
“W-Whoa, that came out of nowhere! I thought you were tired?” He wraps his arms around Lio’s lithe form anyway, bringing them impossibly close and rubbing his knuckles against the swell of Lio’s bump. 

“Not anymore, you’re so warm against me, and it’s been so long...” His lips are like fire, attacking Galo’s plush lips once again before he can even get a word in. 

Galo pulls back quickly, “Yeah, yesterday was so long ago.” 

Lio ignores him and pulls him back in, grabbing on to Galo’s strong forearms and pushing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth swiftly. Galo responded in kind, nipping Lio’s bottom lip as he began to slip his hand slowly up the hem of his shirt. Lio has always lounged in Galo’s huge t-shirts, but his bump has made the shirt fit more snuggly against his abdomen, and Galo cannot get enough of it. He runs his hand up the swell and up to Lio’s nipple, giving his pec a squeeze as Lio gasps into his mouth. 

“Mmn, baby, two can play at that game,” Lio slips his cold hands up Galo’s broad frame, making quick moves to his chest and squeezing his chest harshly. Lio has always had a thing for Galo’s stupidly broad chest, and has spent many hours just sucking hickies on to his pecs and leaving bruises on his sensitive nipples. Galo yelps, briefly stopping his ministrations as Lio flicks a finger over his nipples. “Oh what, you think I would just lay down and let you have your way with me? Who do you take me for, Galo Thymos-Fotia?” 

“N-No, I just thought since you have been so tired, that I could take over tonight,” Galo mumbled, blushing a bit and looking away from his lover, “you’re so beautiful and sexy but I don’t want to put any more stress on you. I thought you were going to sleep until you jumped me!” God he is so sweet, I need to wreck the shit out of him. 

“What if I want to be in control? What if I want to sit in your lap and bounce on your cock?”

“Jesus, Lio, your fucking mouth,” he stammered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to will himself not to just push Lio down and fuck him into the mattress. He is seven months pregnant, and Galo just wants to make sure he is being the best husband he can be. Even though Lio looks sexy as hell with his baby bump, Galo would never risk hurting him or the baby just for a good fuck. “You’re so dirty, firebug. But why don’t you lay down and I’ll work you open?”

Obviously he’s not getting the picture.

With an aggressive sigh, he grabbed Galo by the collar and pushed him into the mattress as he climbed on top, mounting Galo’s lap like his throne, “I want you to fuck another baby into me.”

“What?! Lio that’s not how that works!” 

‘I want you to fuck me so hard that I have twins.”

“Now I know, that that’s just not possible-”

“Galo, I swear to god, look at me,” Galo’s eyes’ meet Lio’s intense stare, “I am aware you cannot get me more pregnant, so don’t think too hard. I just miss how you feel deep inside of me, and I miss seeing your face as I take you apart under me,” He caresses Galo’s cheek, looking down at him with such deep adoration that Galo can’t possibly even imagine denying him, “I know you love watching me ride you.”

“Ugh! Fine, but if you get sore we stop right away, got it?”

Lio nods and gets to work immediately, first grabbing Galo’s hands and placing them directly on to his bare ass, which has only been covered by the hem of Galo’s long shirt. He grinds back into his hands, his bump rubbing gently against Galo’s stomach. Lio groans deep in his throat, his eyes closing as he begins to grind his hips down the best he can against Galo’s growing cock. 

“F-Fuck, baby. You look gorgeous,” Galo stutters, his hands squeezing Lio’s firm ass and spreading him out, his fingers exploring Lio’s soft hole. Lio thrusts his hips back into the exploring hands, all modesty thrown out the window and he tries to get Galo to do anything, just to scratch the itch that has turned his mind into a haze of Galo Galo Galo-

“Easy, let me grab the lube,” Galo chides, his body luckily close enough to the bedside drawer to grab the lube without having to move the ethereal being on top of him.

“Hurry, Galo,” Lio snatches the lube and drizzles it haphazardly on to Galo’s thick fingers, his small hands leading Galo right to where he wants him. Galo has a feeling that if he tried any teasing, he would be booted out of the bedroom, the house, all of Promepolis pronto, so he gets to work and slides his finger slowly into Lio’s waiting hole. 

The sound that gets punched out of Lio surprises both of them, Galo’s dick hardening even more just from the guttural moan alone. Before Lio can beg for more, Galo slicks up his other finger and slides it in, the scissoring motion making Lio tremble on top of him. He works him open hastily, the feeling of Lio’s bump resting against Galo’s chiseled stomach quickly becoming too much for him to handle. Once Galo feels he is ready, he slips his fingers out and slicks up his cock, his eyes never leaving the bump rising up and down with each of Lio’s harsh breaths. 

“Touch it, Galo.”

“Huh?” Galo snaps his eyes up, his cheeks red with embarrassment of being caught staring. 

“Put your hands all over my bump while I ride you, I know you want to,” Lio teases, his hand reaching back to grab Galo’s cock and slowly inch down on to it. The feeling is too much, and Galo lets out a strangled cry and Lio’s warm body slowly takes him in. He moves his hands to rest on the swell of Lio’s stomach as Lio bottoms out. He reaches one hand over to Lio’s side to keep him steady as he gets adjusted to the large girth inside of him, his other palm resting firmly on the top of Lio’s belly. 

“Mhm, fuck, baby… You feel so hot around me. Is this what you wanted?” Galo, feeling cheeky, bucks up harshly into Lio’s ass.

“Oh! Fuck-” Lio rises up and slams down the best he can, his eyes clenched shut as he focuses on bouncing up and down, Galo’s hands rubbing gentle circles on Lio’s bump as he slams up to meet him in the middle.

“God, I’m so close already, just looking at you is enough to make me come. The noises you make, your stomach swollen with our baby… oh fuck!” Lio’s cries grow louder and louder, his hips slamming Galo’s dick right into his prostate. 

Lio leans down to rub his dick in between the bump and Galo’s toned abs, sweat beading on his brow as he feels himself getting closer and closer.

“Galo, I’m c-close…. come in me, fill me up more!” Lio groans as he comes, his ass milking Galo as he cums all over their stomachs. Galo thrusts up once, twice more before he comes deep in Lio, filling him up as much as he can, he hands clenched into fists against Lio’s sides. 

Galo comes to when he feels Lio trembling above him, his body struggling to stay upright. 

“Easy, firebug. Here,” Galo slowly helps him lift up and off his softening cock, situating him in their soft pillows as he gets up to get a towel to clean them up.

“Ugh, I used to be able to ride you dry all night, now I’m tired from one round…” Lio slurs, his eyes closed as he catches his breath. Galo cleans their stomachs and tosses the towel to the ground (which Lio will totally bitch about later). He climbs next to him and pulls him against his chest. 

“You’re doing, like, a crazy thing right now. You are growing a thing inside of you, that takes a lot of work! I just can’t believe you could ride me for that long, we haven’t done that position since you were in your first trimester.”

“You saying I’m weak, Thymos? I’ll kill you.” He grumbles, his words becoming quieter and quieter as he drifts off into sleep. It will probably only be a few hours before Squirt wakes up and kicks Lio awake, so Galo pushes his bangs back and presses a soft kiss to his temple as he tosses a blanket over them and dozes off next to his husband.


End file.
